Cliff Curtis
Cliff Curtis (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''Deep Rising (1998)'' [Mamooli]: Devoured/drained of fluids off-screen by one of the giant Ottoia after being dragged in-between a pair of vertical metal pipes. *''Six Days Seven Nights ''(1998) [Kip]: Presumably dies in an explosion when a shell they fired falls back onto their ship (as they’re trying to shoot down Harrison Ford’s plane). (I’m not sure if this contributes to a death scene or not but I’ll add it just in case.) *''Virus (1999)'' [Hiko]: Drowned when swept off a boat’s side by a tidal wave. His badly mutilated body is later seen in a dream sequence had by Jamie Lee Curtis. (See also Jeff Cadiente's role in the film.) *''Blow'' (2001) [Pablo Escobar]: *''The Majestic ''(2001) [The Evil but Handsome Prince Khalid]: Run through the stomach/gut at the end of a sword duel by Bruce Campbell (in a matinee film-within-the-film). *''Collateral Damage (2002)'' [Claudio 'The Wolf' Perrini]: Hit in the chest with an axe when Arnold Schwarzenegger throws it at him (just as Cliff is about to remote detonate a bomb). *''The Fountain ''(2006) [Captain Ariel]: Slashed across the chest/stomach by Hugh Jackman (having first stabbed him in the foot) after Curtis mutinies against Jackman and mortally wounds Mark Margolis with a mallet. *''Sunshine ''(2007) [Dr. Searle]: Incinerated by solar radiation when it engulfs the observation chamber, after he agrees to stay behind and give Chris Evans, Troy Garity, and Cillian Murphy a chance to escape. *''10,000 B.C. (2008)'' [Tic'Tic]: Stabbed to death by one of Tim Barlow’s assassins (who he manages to kill in return). He dies whilst talking to Steven Strait. *''Colombiana ''(2011) [Emilio Restrepo]: Tortured to death, along with his mother and Angel Garnica (off-screen) by Jordi Mollà or his hit squad. His body is later seen bound to a chair when his niece (Zoe Saldana) discovers him. *''Risen (2016) '[Jesus/Yeshua]: Crucified and stabbed in the stomach with a spear by a Roman officer. *Doctor Sleep (2019)' [''Billy Freeman]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head while under mind control by Emily Alyn Lind. Television Deaths *''Fear the Walking Dead: The New Frontier'' (2017) [Travis Manawa]: Commits suicide by leaping to his death from a helicopter, on top of being shot in the neck by one of Michael Greyeyes' men and bitten by a zombie as Alycia Debnam-Carey looks on in sadness. Cliff appears in the episode Sleigh Ride in Kim Dickens' dream sequence where he pulls her out of Dayton Callie's grave. Gallery MV5BOWZlZGJmMTYtOTU1ZS00Mjg2LTkxZGEtZDY1ZjM4Mjc5Mjg5XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTQxNzMzNDI@. V1 .jpg|Cliff Curtis in Deep Rising Curtis, Cliff Curtis, Cliff Curtis, Cliff Curtis, Cliff Category:Maori actors and actresses Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Actors who died in Frank Darabont Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Actors who died in Danny Boyle Movies Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Actors who died in Darren Aronofsky Movies Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:Actors who died in Olivier Megaton Movies Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Avatar Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Die Hard Cast Members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Hercules cast members Category:Fast & Furious Cast Members Category:Body of Proof Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Ivan Reitman Movies Category:Actors who died in Mike Flanagan Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies